La melodía de un piano
by Srta. Weirdo
Summary: Y así es, como la melodía de un piano, nos presentó, y poco después nos unió. Porque, sencillamente, somos el uno para el otro. Porque, sencillamente, una canción, es suficiente para todo. SxM.


_**Editado y resubido.**_

 _Este fic fue dedicado a "Naomii Hatsune", subido originalmente el 21 de enero de 2011. _

**_DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE SU CREADOR ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE. POR Y PARA FANS, PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN NINGÚN BENEFICIO NI ÁNIMO DE LUCRO._**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único. La melodía de un piano.**

Caminaba lo más rápido que mis piernas podían, con algunos libros en mano, y mi bolso colgado en uno de mis brazos. Estaba apurada porque se me estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a casa y seguro Spirit me mataría. Odiaba que no estuviera para la cena, se preocupaba demasiado por mí. No es como si él me importase mucho, la verdad, pero se ponía muy pesado cuando cosas así pasaban. De cualquier forma, tenía que llegar pronto, pues tenía deberes que hacer, y no quería al fastidioso y mujeriego de mi padre encima. Si mamá aún estuviese aquí, me ayudaría con ellos, pensé. Pero no era así. Ella se había ido de casa, cansada de las infidelidades de mi padre. Él decía que la amaba, pero siempre terminaba yendo tras un par de atributos bien definidos y una falda corta. Era un total idiota que perdió a mamá. Que me dejó sin ella. Y lo odiaba por ello. Mamá dijo que algún día volvería, pero hace 7 años de eso. y mi corazón se resquebrajaba cada vez que pensaba que me había olvidado, que nunca volvería, o peor; Que estaba muerta.

Alejé esos pensamientos deprimentes, por ahora lo único que importaba era salir del Shibusen y dirigirme a casa, pero el motivo de mi atraso es que el director, Shinigami-sama, me había llamado para preguntarme por qué aun no tenía un arma.

 _-¡Holitas, Maka-chan!-Saludó el director, con sus manos gigantes. Estaba parado frente a un espejo, y llevaba, como siempre, su máscara que me causaba gracias._

 _-Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama. ¿Para qué me llama?-Pregunté. Ya se me había hecho tarde, pues me tocó limpieza en el salón, y ahora Shinigami-sama me necesitaba._

 _-Pues Maka-chan, eres la única técnico de todo el Shibusen que aun no tiene arma, y pronto comenzaré a enviaros a misiones. Necesito que estés lista-Tenía un tono sincero de preocupación por mí._

 _-Lo siento, prometo que pronto encontraré a alguien. Es que, sencillamente, no consigo a quién se acople a mí. –Respondí cortés._

 _-Está bien, Makita-chan, a tu madre le pasó lo mismo, hasta que consiguió a Spirit-kun-Sí, mi madre era una usuaria, como yo, y mi padre un Arma. Ella había sido quien lo convirtió en una guadaña mortal, y ahora es el arma del director del Shibusen._

 _-Si no tiene nada más para decirme, me retiro-Dije fría. No quería recordar, por segunda vez hoy, mis problemas familiares. Vi como Shinigami asentía frente a mí, y tomé ese acto como permiso para retirarme._

Y ese es el motivo por el que aún estaba aquí. Crucé a la derecha, y luego a la derecha de nuevo, hasta pasar la tercera puerta, la de la sala de música. Me detuve en secó al escuchar una melodía de piano.

Era triste, tranquila, y me ponía los pelos de punta. Pero al mismo tiempo me llamaba, me invitaba a escucharla. Era hermosa, y tétrica. Era perfecta, perfecta para mí.

Sentí unas vibraciones que tocaban mi alma, como invitándola a unirse a aquel sonido. Yo le dejé, y mi alma se unió con la del compositor de aquella música. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Dejé mi bolso y mis libros a un lado; no me preocupé de ellos y me paré frente a la puerta que acababa de pasar, de donde provenía aquella música. Respiré hondo, y al compás de la melodía, tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré. Tuve cuidado de no hacer ruido al abrirla, y logré mi cometido. Entré poco a poco, con pasos lentos y ligeros, hasta estar a unos metros del piano.

En el taburete frente al instrumento musical, se encontraba un chico de cabellos blanquecinos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa serena y calmada. Se veía en paz, y por esa expresión supe que estaba liberando los sonidos de su alma. Luego lo detallé más; vestía un raje de gala negro, con líneas verticales blancas surcándolo, una camisa roja y una corbata negra. El chico pasaba rápida pero delicadamente sus dedos por las teclas, presionándolas suavemente, y dejando sonar cada nota.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en oírlo. Estaba tan centrada, que no noté cuando terminó.

-¿Te quedarás ahí parada toda la noche?-Abrí los ojos, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que había terminado. El chico albino fue quien me habló. Yo ignoré esa pregunta.

-Tocas realmente bien. Me gustó mucho tu canción.-Le dije amable. Crucé mis manos tras mi espalda y me acerqué un poco hacia donde estaba él, en la luz.-Me llamo Maka Albarn, soy técnico, mucho gusto-Le dije presentándome.

-Muchas gracias por tu apreciación, Maka. No a muchos les ha gustado, siempre dicen que es deprimente, horrible. Pero es mi alma-Me sorprendí-Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, un arma. El gusto es mío-Y sonrió con aquellos dientes filosos.

-Pues, me parece que se han equivocado, las vibraciones de tu alma han tocado las mías, literalmente-Sonreí.

-Me alegra. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar como viejos arrogantes? Realmente me irrita-Me reí, y luego el conmigo-Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Qué haces a estas horas en el Shibusen?-Me preguntó.

-Pues...Tuve que hacer limpieza, y luego Shinigami me llamó. Parece que soy la única en el Shibusen que no tiene arma-Reí-No he hallado a un compañero agradable, con quien coordine. ¿Y tú?

-Yo...Bueno, acabo de llegar, me inscribí hoy, y lo mismo que a ti, Shinigami-sama me llamó para que me apresurara en conseguir compañero. Ni siquiera he hallado casa fija, estoy viviendo con mi hermano Wes en lo que consigo una casa, pero los alquileres son caros.-Me respondió. Yo me quede unos instantes mirándolo, de nuevo me perdí en su mirada, e inconscientemente sonreí.-Oye Maka... ¿Serías mi compañera?-Eso me trajo de nuevo a mi mundo, asombrada. Me había pedido ser su compañera, apenas conociéndome. Y yo no me quedé atrás, acepté apenas conociéndolo.

-Seamos compañeros, Soul Eater Evans-Le tendí mi mano.

-Seamos compañeros, Maka Albarn.-Tomó mi mano y la estrechó. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme y me sonrojé. El rió, pero noté que también se había sonrojado.

Y es así como conocí a Soul Eater Evans.

* * *

Y es así como conocí a Maka Albarn.

Lo que no recuerdo con claridad, es como me enamoré de ella, de mi técnica. No entiendo cómo es que yo, Soul Evans, el chico mas cool de todo el Shibusen, se enamoró de Maka Albarn, la chica más nerd y plana de todo Shibusen. La más violenta, la más aburrida, la más sosa, la más hermosa, la más amable, la más cariñosa, la más perfecta. La más cool.

 _¡Oh Soul! De nuevo con la cursilería._

Bien, evitemos la parte empalagosa de este asunto. El punto es, que estoy enamorado de ella, completamente. Daría mi vida por la de ella, haría lo que fuera por ella, y no solo por ser su arma, no. Es algo que habría hecho, solo porque es ella. Maka.

La amo.

Pero aquí viene mi dilema; ¿Y si no me corresponde? Siempre se la pasa repitiéndome lo idiota que soy, siempre anda diciéndome que soy un pervertido, siempre me reclama por ser un vago, por ser irresponsable, por ser indiferente a todo, por ser misterioso. Dice que siempre le oculto algo.

¡Lo único que le oculto es mi amor por ella!

" _Tocas realmente bien. Me gustó mucho tu canción"_

Esa frase apareció en mi mente. ¿Y? Qué importa que me guste tocar el piano, eso no me dará valor para confesarme.

 _¿O sí?_

¿Y si tan solo, compongo una canción como aquella vez? Una para ella, solo para ella.

Está bien, no lo puedo evitar, parte cursi de nuevo. Si, díganme poco cool, bobo, baboso, como quieran. Pero el día en que se enamoren como yo, se acordarán de mí.

Me levanté de mi cama, donde estaba acostado, pensando en tantas cosas. Rememorando el día en que la conocí, el día en que miré sus ojos color jade, el día en que nos asignaron nuestra primera misión, su sonrisa cuando logramos ganarle al primer kishin, el día en que enfermó y yo la cuidé, el día en que enfermé y ella me cuidó, el día en que casi muero por ella en la batalla contra Chrona. El dolor fue increíble, pero lo haría mil veces, si ella me lo pidiera.

Me dirigí al Shibusen. No tenía un piano en la casa, pero allá si había y Maka también estaría allí. Me fui pensando en cómo podría sonar, tarareando poco a poco los sonidos que se me ocurrían, descartando los malos, y quedándome con los buenos.

-Buen día Soul-Me saludó Tsubaki cuando estuve en la entrada principal del instituto. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí.

-Buenos días, Tsubaki, Black Star-Mi mejor amigo venía con ella, tomando su mano. Sí eran novios, desde hacía poco. Lo recuerdo porque yo le ayudé a Black para que se confesara.

-¡Hey Viejo! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-Preguntó el peliazul

-Tengo algo que hacer, Black. Algo importante que debí hacer hace un tiempo.-Contesté. El chico se quedó mirándome perplejo, y yo seguí avanzando para llegar a mi destino.

-¡Yahooo! ¡Pues el DIOS BLACK STAR te desea toda la suerte con Maka!-Gritó desde lejos. No me lo creí ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía que eso era lo que pretendía hacer? Es más, ¿cómo Black Star se había dado cuenta, siendo, bueno, Black Star? No le di importancia y seguí.

A penas llegué a la sala de música, soplé el polvo del piano, me senté y comencé a tocar lo que se me había ocurrido en el camino.

* * *

-Gracias Maka-Kid me agradeció por el favor que le hice. Quería invitar a salir a una chica, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que le di un par de consejos.

-No es nada, para eso somos amigos ¿No?-El pelinegro asintió.

-Para mí eres más que eso, Maka-Me dijo y me abrazó, yo me sorprendí.

-Oh... Veo que interrumpo algo, ¿no es cierto?-La voz de otro chico en el aula me llamó la atención, sobretodo porque era la de Soul.-Mejor me largo.-Y dicho esto, se fue. Yo me separé de Kid, en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Soul?

-Creo que malinterpretó...Yo quería decir que más que mi amiga, eras como una hermana, pero el lo vio de otra manera. Lo siento-Se disculpó Kid.

-Pero, de todas formas ¿Qué le importa a Soul si estoy con otro chico? No entiendo su reacción.

-Maka, son celos-¿Celos? ¿Soul celoso, por mí?

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?-Le cuestioné sin creérmelo.

-¿No has pensado, que quizás, él te quiere?-No, no lo he pensado. Es que, Soul no se enamoraría de una plana como yo. De una nerd como yo. Yo no tengo nada cool. Soul no me correspondería. Soul jamás, en su sano juicio, ni aunque quisiera, podría amarme como lo hago yo. Sí, yo, Maka Albarn, amo a Soul Evans.

-No, no lo he pensado. Vamos Kid, ¿Soul? ¿Enamorado de mí? No juegues-respondí tajante, y, al mismo tiempo me tajé el corazón. Una punzada.

-Pues, deberías hacerlo. Anda Maka, ve tras él. Necesitan hablar-No respondí-Ve.-Me instó. Suspiré y asentí no muy convencida.

* * *

-Soul, ¡Espera!-Gritó Maka tras de mí. La verdad no sé por qué me molesté tanto, si sabía que esto pasaría. Maka no me correspondería, Maka querría a alguien como Kid.- ¡Espera!-Me detuve.

-Maka.-Ella se detuvo a unos metros de mí. Ya estábamos frente al saló de música, en donde nos conocimos aquella vez.-¿Sabes por qué quería hablar contigo? ¿Por qué te busqué?-Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-No...No lo sé...-Habló en apenas un susurró. Me volteé hacia ella.

-Por esto-Me acerqué y tomé su mano. Ella se sonrojó y yo sonreí. Tomé confianza solo al verla así, con su carita de porcelana teñida de rojo.

Abrí la puerta del salón y entramos. Yo me senté frente al piano, y ella se quedó mirándome y admirando el resto de la habitación.

-Tenía...Mucho tiempo sin venir, desde aquél día, Soul. ¿Lo recuerdas?-Me preguntó. Sus ojos que habían estado divagando por la habitación, observándolo todo, ahora se posaron en mi.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Maka. En aquél momento, te gustó la melodía que compuse, que tocó tu alma. ¿No es cierto?-cuestioné.

-Sí, así es. Fue agradable-Me sonrió y se acercó más, puso sus manos tras su espalda, justo como aquella vez-¿La tocarás de nuevo?

-No, tocaré algo aún mejor. Algo que espero que en lugar de tocar tu alma, toqué tu corazón-Ambos nos sorprendimos de lo cursi de mis palabras, pero a diferencia de mí, ella se sonrojó. Yo le sonreí, mostrando mis dientes filosos, y luego volteé hacia el piano. Abrí la tapa, y comencé a tocar, deslizando mis dedos veloz pero suavemente por el piano. Y comencé a cantar también, una letra que vino sola, una composición perfecta, que solo haría una vez, y esa vez era ahora.

 **...**

Cuando terminé, respiré hondo, mis dedos temblaban, estaba muy nervioso de lo que diría ella. Me animé a voltear y verla, y me sorprendí. Estaba llorando, Maka estaba llorando. ¿De felicidad? O... ¿De tristeza? Quizás... Quizás entendió el mensaje, y lloraba porque no me quería...Porque no me correspondía, y no sabía qué hacer.

 _O quizás estás exagerando, Soul..._

-Maka, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, y la tomé de los hombros inspeccionando su cara. Comenzó a sollozar un poco más fuerte. Y de repente me abrazó, con tal fuerza, que caímos al piso.

-Soul...Yo... Eso fue hermoso... No sé qué decir...-Me hablaba al oído y su aliento me daba corrientes eléctricas que me recorrían, mientras me ponía más nervioso. Se separó de mí un poco.-Soul...Eso... ¿Fue en serio?

-No tonta, solo jugué contigo-Respondí solo para molestarla. No sé por qué lo hice, que idiota fui.

Ella bajó la mirada, que se ensombreció, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Me levanté apresurado tras ella.

-¡Maka, espera!-Ella se detuvo, y se giró. Sus ojos tenían dolor marcados en ellos, y me destrozó el corazón. Me acerqué lentamente, mientras ella se giraba por completo. Puse ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, aprisionándola. Ella me miraba rebuscando en mis ojos, y yo solo me perdí en los suyos.

Y entonces la besé.

La besé como si no hubiese mañana, la besé como si fuera lo único en el mundo, lo único para mí. Y ciertamente así era.

Expresé toda mi necesidad por ella en ese beso. Y ella me correspondió. Fue salvaje, pero pasivo al mismo tiempo, fuerte pero suave, fue apasionado, pero dulce. Fue perfecto. Yo quité mis manos de la pared y las coloqué en su cintura, ella colocó una en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cabello. Estuvimos así por unos momentos, pero para mí duró todo el tiempo de mi vida, porque así me sentía, como si pudiera besarla hasta morir sin cansarme. Pero, maldigo a quien dijo que el oxígeno era necesario para vivir. Necesitábamos respirar, y nos separamos lentamente. Ambos tomamos una bocanada de aire.

Ella me miró a los ojos, y su cara enrojeció, para luego desviar la mirada. Sonreí. Con mis dedos, le quité las lágrimas de la cara, y luego le levanté el mentón.

-Claro que fue en serio, tonta-Le dije. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tonto-espondió.

-Te amo-Contesté.

-Yo también te amo-Y estuve en la gloría. Llegué al paraíso y vi a Dios. Esas palabras, me hicieron el hombre, que digo el hombre, la persona, que digo la persona, el ser viviente más feliz que podrá existir en la tierra alguna vez.

Sé que no es nada cool decir eso.

Que cursi y meloso me he vuelto. ¿Pero saben? No me importa. Porque es por Maka.

-Maka ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Le hice la pregunta oficial, pues ese es el deber ser.

-Pensé que nunca me lo dirías-Y esta vez, fue ella quién me besó.

 _Y así es, como la melodía de un piano, nos presentó, y poco después nos unió._

 _Porque, sencillamente, somos el uno para el otro._

 _Porque, sencillamente, una canción, es suficiente para todo._

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado :)_

 _PD: Antes era Lore Kagamine, luego Ruthoro_97 y ahora me he cambiado el seudónimo a Srta. Weirdo. Pueden seguirme en twitter como Srta_Weirdo y hablar por ahí c:_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
